Father Figure
by Chibi Cosmos
Summary: 'Father Figure' is a song by George Michael! Beautiful song and a story that goes with it! Please R/R


# Father Figure

## 

Written by George Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own this song. It was written by George Michael, a talented and respected music artist. Pokemon is owned by large companies. Do not sue me; I'm just using these aspects to create something beautiful.

Lyrics will be in italics. Text will be in regular. ^_^ Now on with the ficcie! 

_ That's all I wanted   
Something special, something sacred   
In your eyes   
For just one moment   
To be bold and naked   
At your side _

Brock looked over at Ash. He noticed for a moment from when they looked at each other something new…

_ Sometimes I think that you'll never   
Understand me   
Maybe this time is forever   
Say it can be _

Ash looks on jealously at Brock looking at other women. 'I wish I didn't have to do this, Ash… Please forgive me.' 

_ That's all you wanted   
Something special, someone sacred   
In your life   
Just for one moment   
To be warm and naked   
At my side _

Ash and Brock have a long talk. Brock explains his situation…

_ Sometimes I think that you'll never   
Understand me   
But something tells me together   
We'd be happy _

Ash walks away and Brock looks on sadly. However, both are thinking the same thing…happy memories together…

_ (Baby)   
I will be your father figure   
(Oh baby)   
Put your tiny hand in mine   
(I'd love to)   
I will be your preacher teacher   
(Be your daddy)   
Anything you have in mind   
(It would make me)   
I will be your father figure   
(Very happy)   
I have had enough of crime   
(Please let me)   
I will be the one who loves you   
Until the end of time _

Ash and Brock go into a sequence of thought. Both think of happy times and how they can live together in a beautiful dream…

_ That's all I wanted   
But sometimes love can be mistaken   
For a crime   
That's all I wanted Just to see my baby's   
Blue eyed shine _

Brock looks into Ash's eyes again. There is the same warmth and comfort but a little troubled expression…*Flash to parallel world* People boo and shout at them. This is why they must keep their love secret

_ This time I think that my lover   
Understands me   
If we have faith in each other   
Then we can be strong _

Brock and Ash now understand why they must continue to fight for their love. Ash runs back to Brock

_ I will be your father figure   
Put your tiny hand in mine   
I will be your preacher teacher   
Anything you have in mind   
I will be your father figure   
I have had enough of crime   
I will be the one who loves you   
Until the end of time _

Ash places his hand in Brock's…

_ If you are the desert ,I'll be the sea   
If you ever hunger, hunger for me   
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be _

Ash and Brock go in many Pokémon journeys together…though the deserts and seas…together

_ So when you remember the ones who have lied   
Who said that they cared   
But then laughed as you cried   
Beautiful Darling   
Don't think of me   
Because all I ever wanted   
It's in your eyes baby, baby   
And love can't lie, no...   
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)   
My love is always telling me so...   
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)   
Just hold on, hold on   
I won't let you go, my baby _

Flashback Ash being laughed on at other trainers and by Misty. Brock stays by his side always…Brock completely understands his love for Ash. He looks into Ash's eyes filled with love and compassion.

_ I will be your father figure   
Put your tiny hand in mine   
I will be your preacher teacher   
Anything you have in mind   
I will be your father figure   
I have had enough of crime   
(So I am gonna love you)   
Until the end of time   
I will be your father   
I will be your preacher   
I will be your daddy   
I will be the one who loves you until the end of time_

Brock and Ash live happily ever after…

* * *

Like the fic? Please write a review! ^_^ And also, visit my webpage at [http://www.geocities.com/cosmos_chibi][1] Thank you! 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/cosmos_chibi



End file.
